


I'll See You in Your Dreams

by fireaway



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireaway/pseuds/fireaway
Summary: Tyrone learns one of Tandy's fears.





	I'll See You in Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw [this post](https://divinespairings.tumblr.com/post/176713678649/okay-whos-willing-to-write-a-fic-where-ty) and thought, eh why not?
> 
> Timeline: takes place after the season one finale.  
> Mood: "Ending" by Isak Danielson

For a reason unknown to Tandy and Tyrone, the sky cries tonight. The patter of rain sounds distant from where they lie inside as it hits the church's high roof. The wind, however, is loud and near, like it can easily pick the pair up and whisk them away, and Tyrone thinks that might be alright. A quick rainfall is good for New Orleans, as a cleanse, a quench, or even just an excuse for the moon not to shine. So if the storm is their excuse for disappearing, then no one is to blame but the wind.

There used to be a time when their nights were not spent like this. A time when Tandy was a thief, pretending to be in love with a boy who could never stop her from running, and living in this abandoned church, because like her, she too was forgotten. A time when Tyrone was a preppy school kid, always tiptoeing around because only perfection was expected of him, and immersing himself into a game as a release for an anger ready to bury him six feet under. There used to be a time when they were convinced they could keep living like that: comfortably self-destructive. That's a time they no longer want back. 

They had been two people living two separate lives. One touch is all it took for their worlds to come together at full speed. 

“Shit goes boom,” is how Tandy described it. He bites his lip to keep a wide grin from spreading at the memory of the second time they had touched. 

“That was nice,” he had commented afterwards. Nice meaning _before_ the ‘shit goes boom’ part. Even from their first time, he still has the bruise, yellow and fading, but present as a reminder of how Tandy came into his life like an unforgiving storm. The thing with storms is that they wreck havoc for a little while, and then they’re gone, leaving behind destruction in their wake. The thing with _Tandy_ is that she has not left yet. He realizes maybe he doesn’t want this storm to end. Maybe he can live with the damage for the rest of his life. 

The church is eerie and dark, air hanging still, the faint smell of smoke lingering from when they blew out the candles to rest for the night. A cool draft sends a slow chill down his spine, and he leans over to draw the blanket up closer to Tandy’s chin. He hears her soft breathing as she sleeps beside him. 

She had insisted on spending the night. “I used to live here, ya know?” a teasing sparkle in her eyes, “Old habits die hard.” He knows better. They had stayed up past midnight talking about everything and nothing. Tandy had just been too lazy to get up. 

Tyrone finds it strange and a little unnerving to think that he went about his life for many years without having her in his life. Shortly after they had found each other, he had lost everything and everyone else. He isn't the preppy school kid who plays basketball and comes home to a mom and a dad anymore. Instead, he’s a fugitive, a black man accused of killing a white cop. Without a place to go home to, she’s all he knows. 

“The universe keeps pushing us together,” he had said to her once. The push he feels towards her is a relentless force, a magnetic attraction, a defying of gravity and all else he pretends to understand about physics. It’s constantly there, like his body can tell who he needs to be with before his mind ever figures it out. When she’s ditching town, digging in people’s heads, or stealing hopes, he feels it then. He feels there’s somewhere he has to be, specifically someone he needs to save. But it’s also there when he’s about to pull the trigger, before the terrors eat him alive, or after he witnessed his friend get shot. Sometimes, she needs to save him too.

Even now, he feels it. The push is there, but she’s already beside him. Their arms are side by side, touching underneath the covers, and yet the universe pushes him closer. “It takes me to you,” he had told her in the same church, and so he wonders, _is this God’s doing?_

He lies on his side to face Tandy, lightly placing his hand on her elbow, as he is lulled to sleep by her pulse against his palm, content and as calm as ever. He wishes to dream of a time when Billy was alive or when he was with both of his parents. He longs to dream of what he used to have, just so he can pretend for a little while. 

He dreams of a nightmare, unfortunately. 

A familiar darkness consumes him, and Tyrone is startled awake into a fear. The first thing he notices is himself, staring back at him, both of them on a dimly lit, deserted street. The other Tyrone wears Billy’s sweater, with the hood drawn over his head. Next to him stands Tandy, clothed in a white shirt, blue jeans with rips at the knees, and a look on her face that can break his heart. He hears her careful voice, “Yeah, but nobody says that has to be you.” 

He watches himself counter, “ _Fate does_ ,” and Tandy looks like she might die right then and there, “That’s why I’m so fast. So I can get there first.”

It takes him a moment to recognize where they are, _when_ they are, and what they are talking about. Tyrone had wanted to play the hero. 

“No,” Tandy pleads, shaking her head, “No, this is bullshit, you can’t just-“

“It was nice knowing you, Tandy Bowen.”

“Ty!” She lunges forward to reach for him, but he’s gone in a split second, fast as lightning, quick as a spark, and she’s left to grab at nothing but air. Her breath hitches. The light in her eyes goes out. The darkness thickens around them. 

Tyrone knows what follows. She will cut open and burst through the door to save him. What he doesn’t know is that Tandy has company. Terror-ridden civilians turn the corner, following the scent of clean blood and latching their sights on the golden girl. They reach her when the daggers appear, glowing in her hands like a pulsing light ready to go off. She spins and shoots. Ducks and jumps. One by one her attackers collapse to the ground, as she slices the air and stabs barely beating hearts. They had never stood a chance. 

He observes in awe, a mere spectator to a warrior in a raging battle, and he just _knows_. She’s fierce. She can hold her own. She’s the real hero in their story. 

A minute passes by, and she’s still fighting. How long did it take for her to come to him? Tyrone wonders. He sees that they’ve managed to surround her. He isn’t there to watch her back, so she screams as they close in on her. Is this what had happened? Is this her fear?

The city shakes, and they nearly fall over. Taking advantage of the disruption, Tandy sneaks away from them and steadies herself against the door. But she doesn’t break in, and Tyrone can’t understand why her memory is off. _This is wrong_ , he shakes his head in a daze, watching her kill off the last of the mob. It hadn’t happened like this. She should be inside by now. _She’s supposed to be holding his hand_. 

The broken look finds its way back onto Tandy’s face. She must know it’s too late. He holds his breath and waits. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Twenty. She waits with him. This time his heart really does break.

A deafening explosion and a blinding white light both knock him off his feet, and when he can see again, he stands back up. The scenery is different. He takes in the graveyard around him. It’s the same one where he had chased her, touched her, and stopped her from running. Behind him, he spots Tandy kneeling at a grave, hunched over and curled into herself, as she hugs a varsity jacket close to her chest, the same one she thinks hangs nicely off his shoulders. 

As Tyrone creeps closer, he notices tears running down her face, and he realizes that Tandy’s fear isn’t of what had happened that night. It’s of what _could_ have happened, what _almost_ happened. Her body trembles as she buries her face into the jacket, searching for some comfort, craving for anything to stop her body from shaking with painful but silent sobs. The grave in front of her is gifted with a dozen white roses, and she reaches out to delicately trace the name of Tyrone Johnson on the tombstone. He falls to his knees and prays to a god he isn’t sure exists. 

When he truly wakes up, it’s when Tandy rips her arm away from him in her sleep. She clutches her hands to her heart, curling into herself like she did in her fear. The storm has passed, and the first light of dawn has crept into the church, revealing her furrowed brows and her tear-stained face. Tyrone isn’t the only one who was in the nightmare. Tandy had dreamt it too. He feels guilty for touching her, for forcing her to relive it, for being the reason she has that fear in the first place. He feels sorry for a lot of things. 

“The universe keeps pulling us apart,” Tandy’s voice echoes in his head. Not wanting to give her any more nightmares, Tyrone stumbles away from her, as sudden as how he would flinch from a stinging burn. Tandy shudders in her sleep. He thinks to get Billy’s hoodie, to wrap her in it, and pull it over her arms. She had told him once that she needed it. So he does just that. Careful not to touch her, he lays the hoodie over her body as an extra blanket, before lying down again leaving several inches in between them. Just how it should be: always apart, never together.

 

➳

 

By the time Tyrone falls asleep, the early morning light has broken through the stained glass, casting colorful shadows on his face. Tandy eases awake, groggy from exhaustion of a terrible dream, and watches the dust dance through the paths of the sunlight. She turns to take in the sight of the boy next to her. Although she's aware it was only a nightmare, relief washes over her like a flood of warmth from the sun as she drinks in his untroubled state. Her eyes catch the steady up and down movement of his stomach as he breathes, and she focuses on breathing in time with him.

“You and I are connected,” she recalls him telling her once. And she knows it’s not just in the way a divine pairing is connected. She moves closer to him, wanting their arms side by side and touching like they were the night before. Tandy sighs at how silly it is that she can’t let him out of her sight and that she wants to touch him just to make sure he’s really there. She can’t deny it. They are absolutely connected in every possible way. Losing him would be like losing herself. 

So she hugs him close and dives into a dream of Tyrone’s greatest hopes. It’s a good dream, the kind she‘s terrified of, but she made a promise to herself that if she couldn’t be brave, she would at least try. Here, he plays a game of basketball with Billy, eats breakfast with his parents, and surprisingly, she’s in his dream too. But most importantly, Tyrone is there, safe and smiling. She thinks maybe good dreams aren’t so bad after all. 

Billy’s sweater slips off of Tandy as she moves her head to Tyrone’s chest. She thought she would never find greater comfort than from his hoodie. However, as she falls back asleep to the rhythm of his beating heart, tuning into a dream of a happy Tyrone, she thinks, _No, this might just be it_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written and published in _years_. Cloak and Dagger sparked a creative fire in me, and it just couldn't be contained until I wrote something. Please be kind, but also I appreciate any advice! I haven't written in a long time, because I felt that I would never do well. But like Tandy, I'm trying to be brave.
> 
> If you would like to reblog this short fic, you can do so [here](https://shitgoesboom.tumblr.com/post/177204858069/ill-see-you-in-your-dreams-by-fireaway-2k-the).


End file.
